


Ascension is Overrated

by rurousha



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Ascension, Episode: s01e14 Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush assumed Daniel was just another manifestation of his own subconscious.  Daniel assumed he would meet Rush eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension is Overrated

“If you need time, take it, be with her.” Daniel wasn’t completely sure who this man, this lost, angry man was, but Daniel understood that he was going about this the wrong way. The most complicated problems had the simplest answers, and Doctor Nicholas Rush was missing all of them.

“Yeah thanks, that’s very helpful,” Rush muttered and bent over the chalkboard. It was covered in Ancient symbols that were completely foreign to Daniel. Oh, they were representations of distance rather than orientations in space, early designs for stargate dialings. That knowledge came to him abruptly, and Daniel realized that it came from Destiny’s computer.

“Your nose is bleeding.”

Rush ignored him, and Daniel watched him storm out of the classroom, apparently frustrated with his progress in finding Destiny’s access code.

Daniel felt someone behind him and turned. Oma Desala stood there in a white pants suit, a few steps above him. “Having fun?” she asked.

“Just experimenting. I, well, kind of heard my name. Then I followed it and ended up in this man’s dream-computer-simulation thing. Which is strange, since I don’t even know him. And now he thinks I’m still part of the hallucination.”

“You are getting better already. You will learn to reach out to ideas and respond to thoughts even more as you become used to this state of being.”

“You’re checking up on me, aren’t you? Am I breaking the rules already?”

Oma smiled softly, but Daniel saw a sadness there. “Not yet. Helping to guide Nicholas Rush through his own thoughts is within the bounds of our kind. But yes, the others asked me to look in on you as you adjust.” Daniel liked Oma better like this. Her words were less cryptic, less like he was being patronized.

Daniel nodded at the knowledge that the others wanted him watched. He figured that was going to happen a lot. “But I’m confused. Is this the future?”

“Time is not so rigid for you anymore. It is fluid, and you can step from one puddle of events to another as easily as you used to step into another room.”

“No, I get the time travel bit. That’s not what’s confusing. But this hallucination is based on a memory. Rush’s past and, apparently, my future. That I’m in. And not ascended.”

“And what is your conclusion based on this?”

“That I don’t stay ascended forever. Which… I really don’t find that surprising.”

This time Oma’s smile held genuine amusement. “Planning a rebellion already, Daniel?”

“Hm, not yet. Better save it for something good.”


End file.
